An old nightmare -Lily and Scorpius-
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: Scorpius and Lily have finally moved into together and their relationship couldn't be better, they love each other fiercely. Lilys old boyfriend, who happens to be eight years older than her and mentally insane comes back from azkaban, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

The eighteen year old Lily Luna Potter sat on her bed in her bedroom at her parents' house for the last time. The walls, where Gryffindor posters and pictures had hung for years were now blank, all her furniture gone, it was empty. She and Scorpius were finally buying their own house together. She was the last Potter child in the house, James had left ages ago and was now happily married with a beautiful daughter, and Albus lived in a comfortable apartment with his girlfriend, Kelly Goyle, who also happened to be Lilys best friend since second year. For once, everything was going perfect in her life, and she was determined not to let anything mess that up. She thought about how amazing it was going to be living with Scorpius. They were both Aurors, so they saw each other every day, but it wouldn't be the same as living together. James was also an Auror, and Harry was head of the Auror office, so they never had any privacy. Not that she didn't love working with her brother and father, but it was going to be so nice to be alone with Scorpius every single day. She couldn't be happier that she was at that moment. She slowly stood up as her mother approached her, arms open for a hug, "I'm going to miss you," Lily admitted to her mother; they'd always had a close relationship.

Ginny let Lily go, smiling at her with tears glistening in her eyes, "I'm so proud of the terrific, independent woman you have turned out to be," Ginny said with her lip quivering. Even though two of her children had moved out before, it hadn't gotten any easier. She actually felt Lily moving out was the hardest to deal with, because this was her youngest child, it'd only be her and Harry in the house, she thought about how she would definitely have to take on more hours writing for the daily prophet, "Oh look at me," she said with a laugh, wiping away the tears that were coming down her face, "I'm crying, what a surprise."

Lily half smiled as she put her hand on her mums shoulder, looking into her eyes, assuring her, "I'll visit so much, mum. And you're welcome at our place anytime," if there was one thing Lily hated seeing, it was her mum crying. Then Lily, without warning, felt tears pouring down her cheeks and laughed along with her mum, "Oh, look what you did," she joked, "Now I'm crying."

Before Ginny could respond to her daughter, Scorpius entered to room, smiling. When he saw their tears he held his hands in the air and backed away slowly, "Crying girls are not my thing," then he slowly backed around the corner, causing the women to laugh harder. That's one of the reasons that Lily had fallen for Scorpius; he had the best sense of humor, and it made everyone's day just a little brighter. A moment later he appeared again, this time serious, and walked into the room, hugging each of the girls with one arm, "I promise we'll make it over for family dinner every Wednesday, and you're welcome at our place any time, Ginny."

Ginny loved how this boy could go from comedian as the century to the biggest sweetheart ever in 5 seconds flat. Though she was sad Lily was leaving, she knew that Lily couldn't leave with a better guy. She smiled as she stepped away from the couple, watching as Lily leaned her head tiredly on Scorpius' chest, and how he stroked her hair. She surprised even herself when she said, "Oh, to hell with Ginny. Call me mum!" Scorpius and Lily both gazed at her, happily; she hadn't even invited James' wife to call her mum. She then saw the tired look in both their eyes and stepped into the hallway, "You two should get going," she said, and before anyone could respond and make her go hysterical, she ran into her room and shut the door, watching out the window.

Lily sighed into Scorpius' chest, then looked up at him, smiling, "I love you so much," she told him. And she didn't tell him that out of habit, or because she felt there was nothing else to say, but because with every waking moment she felt her love and affection for him grow, with every little thing he did, "I can't wait to start my life with you."

Scorpius kissed her forehead as he walked to the other side of the room, picking up her last box of things, which Lily had left last time on purpose, just to be sure that she could have a reason to come back, just once more. He smiled at the love of his life, who was his reason to breathe, "You ready to go?"

Lily took in a deep breath, taking one last look around the room and shoving her hands in her pockets, "As ready as I'll ever be," she responded, and they both slowly walked down the stairs, to find Harry waiting by the door. Lily lost it and ran into his arms, crying again, burying her head into his shoulder as if she were five year old again, "I'll miss you so much, daddy."

Harry smiled down at his daughter. Earlier, he had convinced himself that he wouldn't cry, but now, that promise was useless as tears threatened to pour out of his eyes. He hadn't cried when James or Albus moved out, though he loved his sons just as much as he loved Lily. But, Lily was his little girl. He'd hoped she'd somehow never grow up. He didn't say a word as he kissed her cheek and opened to door for her, but put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "Take good care of my little girl," he whispered, and Scorpius nodded, walking out the door and taking Lilys hand as they disapparated, off to their new home, which wasn't far away from the Potters. Lily smiled as they stood outside their new home. "And let the unpacking begin," Lily groaned but Scorpius caught her wrist as he set the box of Lilys things down.

He grinned down at her, holding her by the waist, "Woah, woah, slow down, Tiger," he teased. Tiger had been a nickname she'd acquired by Scorpius when they started dating in Lilys' sixth year, because after they'd started dating, a Slytherin girl tried putting moves on Scorpius when Lily was just across the corridor, and well, it hadn't ended well for the poor girl. "Unpacking isn't the first thing on my list," he said with a sly smile.

Lily grinned back up and him, biting her lip, "I wonder what is?" She asked with a false curiosity in her voice. But before he could respond, she pulled away from him, grabbing his wrist, and leading him up the stairs and into their shared bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, Lily lay cuddled up next to Scorpius under the sheets, on the verge of drifting off to sleep. She groaned as she sat up, "We have to get up, Love muffin," she said gently, almost regretfully.

Scorpius pouted as he looked down at her, "Why?" he challenged, though he knew they should probably get up, get dressed, and begin working at the piles of boxes sitting before them. But he really didn't want to. If he could, he would've sat next to Lily under the covers forever.

Lily playfully hit his shoulder as she sat up, yawning, and got dressed again, and Scorpius sighed, following suit. As the couple silently worked on unpacking the boxes, it seemed to never end. Within two hours of unpacking, Lily looked over at Scorpius with her mouth hanging open, "This will never end."

Scorpius chuckled at her, she rarely had any patience, he was surprised she'd actually made it two hours into this. He sat down on the bed for a small break, but the glare he got from Lily said that he'd better get his butt up. He did so, and at seeing how miserable Lily was, he said, "I'll take care of this for tonight, okay? Why don't you just go make dinner?"

Lily laughed at this, causing Scorpius to look at her in confusion, to which Lily replied, "Kinda hard to make dinner without food."

Scorpius nodded and took out his wallet, handing it to Lily, "Why don't you go shopping he said?" And Lily nodded, quickly taking the wallet and running before Scorpius changed his mind and wanted her help.

As Lily made her way out the door, she looked around suspiciously. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She wasn't too worried about it though, and she shrugged it off, rationally thinking that she was just nervous being in a new house and new area, it was probably getting to her head. But to tell the truth, she should've stuck with her first instinct, because there were a pair of eyes watching her from the woods surrounding what she thought of as her new paradise. Could this new paradise actually become an old nightmare?


	2. Chapter 2

Gradually, over the next few days, almost all the boxes were unpacked. All that was left were some boxes in the guest room. Lily knew that she should probably go unpack it, but she dreaded it. She was so done with unpacking boxes, she couldn't wait for it to be over, she was never moving again. She sighed as she made her way up the stairs to the guest bedroom. The house, was huge. Though Lily didn't feel the need for such a huge house, Scorpius insisted, partially because he'd grown up in a mansion. There were a total of 6 bedrooms, 2 offices, and 3 bathrooms, and it was three stories. Because Scorpius was working today, and Lily had the day off, she was on her own for unpacking the boxes. It only took her about an hour to do unpack, which wasn't long at all compared to how much time they'd already spent doing it. She began to fold the boxes down and carry them outside to their little campfire pit in their backyard. Lily teased him, telling him they hand wands to start the fire, but for some reason, Scorpius always insisted on building muggle fires. She made her way out the house, onto the balcony, and down the stairs. The cardboard pile lay beneath the balcony, so she threw the boxes on, and turned around to leave when something caught her eye; there was some sort of movement in trees. Lily and Scorpius had a huge backyard, and following their yard were acres of trees, so she was sure it was just an animal. But when she saw it move it just seemed so . . big. She tried not to think anything of it, but she felt that something wasn't right. She convinced herself that she was just nervous being alone in a new place, and made her way inside, making sure to lock the door behind her. She then looked down at her pajames and decided it was time to go get dressed.

Though Lily never really thought about her appearance, she was honestly a very stunning girl. As she slipped on a pair of jeans and tank top, she looked in her full body mirror. She was a thin girl, she didn't have much of a figure, but that didn't stop her from looking fierce. Her long, bright red, curly hair came just above her waist, and it really stood out against her pale skin, and her big, bright, chocolate brown eyes were enough to melt anybody. And she thanked god she'd grown out of her childhood ginger freckles; now not one freckle was spotted on her face. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard a knock on the door, she groaned, "Coming!" she yelled, then opened the door to find her best friend, Kelly Goyle.

Kelly, who'd been in Gryffindor with Lily, was one of the best friends anyone could ask for. She was loyal, she always had your back, and she always tells it like it is, which could be annoying at some points, but Kelly saw no benefit in lying. She was funny, genuine, crazy, and just a tad arrogant, but everybody has their flaws. She was also a very beautiful girl, with curly black hair that fell halfway between her shoulder and her waist, blue eyes that shone bright, and a small, but curvy figure, which Lily had always envied. She hugged Lily, then stepped into the house, "Damn girl, you did good," she said, with an approving nod and big thumbs up.

Lily laughed, following Kelly into her living room, sitting down on the couch next to her, "How're you and Albus coming along?" Lily knew that the two had wanted to buy a house, but kindly refused help from Harry and Ginny, who offered to buy them one. But, with Albus working fulltime as a healer, and Kelly working her tail off as a journalist, the two were saving up money fast.

Kelly beamed, "Oh Lily, we're so close to being out of that musty old apartment! Probably only a few more months until we are finally in our own place!" Kelly was so excited that her and Albus would finally be out of that damn apartment; she hated it, but not more than she hated accepting help from people, "And it'll be so good, knowing that we did it on our own, you know?"

Lily nodded and smiled, but looked down at the floor. She didn't know, because this place was paid for by the Malfoys. The house was in Scorpius' names, of course, but she still hated it, because she felt like she's always owe that Malfoys something, "No, I don't know, actually."

Kelly smiled sympathetically, "It's okay Lily, don't even –"

And then Kelly was cut off by the sound of glass shattering upstairs, it was definitely a window, and then a voice, cursing in pain, followed. Lily threw Kelly to the ground and covered her with her own body, if someone had to die it wasn't going to be Lilys' best friend, then when she was sure the coast was clear, she grabbed Kellys wrist and ran out the door and into to woods. Then, she apparated with Kelly to her mothers' house, frantic. No one was home, but she knew it was a safe place. Lily checked Kelly from head to toe with her eyes, "Kelly, are you alright?"

Kelly, who was quite shaken by the event, nodded, "Lily, you jumped on top of me."

Lily shook her head, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I –"

Kelly then took Lily into a tight hug, and Lily returned the gesture. Kelly almost felt like crying, and she never cried, "You were willing to risk your life for me," she said, as if Lily didn't know that.

Lily held Kelly by her shoulders at an arms length away, "I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend," she then looked down at her watch, and was suddenly horrified, "Oh god! It's almost quitting time! We need to get to the ministry!" At first, Kelly looked confused, but when Lily looked back at her with concern evident on her face, Kelly realized why she was being frantic; Albus and Scorpius would return to that house any minute, what if they were hurt? They apparated to just outside to ministry, made their way to her fathers office and barged in, "Daddy, where are Scorp and Al?" Lily asked, terrified that they'd already left.

Harry was about to scold Lily for barging in here on her day off and interrupting his work, but the expression on her face said something was clearly wrong, "Lily, what on earth-"

"Just tell me where they are!" She nearly screamed, tears now coming down her face, her body shaking as she worriedly ran her fingers through her hair.

Harry called Scorpius and Albus, who were just about to leave in, and when they opened the door, Lily latched onto Scorpius like a leech and Kelly did the same to Albus. Both the boys, who were surprised to see their girlfriends, looked down at their worried faces, then at each other. Scorpius pulled Lily off him gently and looked into her eyes, "Lily, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, "Someone broke into our house," she said, her voice shaking as she looked up at him, "W-We heard glassing breaking upstairs, then a voice, and –"

"Then Lily threw me to the floor and jumped on top of me," Kelly said, looking gratefully at Lily, "Then we got the hell out of there.

Harry, Scorpius, and Albus all looked to each other, unsure of what to do. Of course, they all knew who it most likely was, but they didn't think he'd be this bold yet, "Lily," Harry said softly, "Do you remember Lorcan?"

Lily scowled; how could she forget? She'd been fifteen at Hogwarts when he had replaced Filch. He'd taken a special liking to Lily, and it made Lily feel so special. Soon, Lorcan started making advances on her, but, as a single, silly fifteen year old, Lily did not mind at all. Soon, the 23 year-old man and 15 year-old Lily were in a relationship. Lily thought she was so cool, dating an older man, and he treated her like a queen. Then, things started to get more serious between the two, and Lorcan had started to get overly possessive of Lily. When other boys would flirt with, or even talk to get, he'd go crazy and scold Lily, she had honestly started to fear him a little. Their relationship was taking a turn for the worst when they'd been caught making out in the corridors, and Lorcan was put on trial. A regretful Lily was forced to admit that yes, she'd had sex with Lorcan, which got him 4 years in Azkaban, "What does he have to do with anything?" Lily snapped.

"Lils, calm down," Scorpius said gently, stroking her hair as he held her against his chest, "Let your father explain."

Harry sighed as he looked at his daughter and continued, "He was supposed to be in for another year, but he got time off for good behavior. He got out a couple of weeks ago . . Do you think he could be behind this?"

Lily thought about it, but she didn't think it made sense. Why would he break into her home? What would he even be doing there? But honestly, she didn't know. She shrugged her shoulders at her father, "Doesn't matter, does it? Not like we can prove it."

Harry sighed, knowing his daughter was right. How could they prove it was Lorcan with no witnesses or evidence, just a theory? For all they know, this could just actually be a big coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lily sat in an office with 3 other Aurors. She sighed, knowing that today would be hell, considering the dangerous case she had been assigned to. This objective of this case was to catch a young 17 year old wizard, who had assaulted his ex girlfriend last week. Since it was summer time, a lot of cases these days seemed to involve dumb teenagers. Anyways, this boy is accused of using an unforgivable curse on the 15 year-old girl, which likely means life in Azkaban for him, and one Auror had already been seriously injured by the boy. Lily sighed, she hated that these teenagers were throwing the rest of their lives away, when they'd barely even started living. As she was reading through the case again, as she and the other Aurors were at a standstill, a letter popped out from the hole in the wall, so she picked it up and read it, then she stood up. The letter was from the young mans mother, she claimed he was hiding out in the forest that was about a mile out from her house. Lily looked to her fellow Aurors, "We have a lead, let's go."

* * *

When they arrived to the criminals mothers house, the middle aged woman was already sitting on the porch, with tears in her eyes. Lily held out her arm, motioning for her fellow aurors to stay back, and stopped about five feet in front of the woman, "Ma'am?" she asked politely, but the woman didn't respond, she just burst into tears. Lily sighed, sitting down beside her and putting a comforting arm around her, "listen, ma'am. I know this is hard, but you did the right thing."

The woman wiped her tears and looked up at Lily with an unconvinced face, "Are you sure?" she whispered, her lip trembling.

Lily sighed; it was always hard dealing with family members of the criminals. She put her next words as gently as she could, because they needed to be said, "Your son is mentally unstable, ma'am. He refused to get help, and now he has hurt people, he won't be able to hurt anyone, or risk hurting himself, any more. Isn't that what you want?" Ages ago, this would've been a much harder conversation to have. But now, since dementors were replaced with humane guards and criminals didn't have the life sucked out of them, it was slightly easier to assure family.

The woman nodded and slowly stood up, knowing what they wanted from her; directions. She lead them to the back of the house, and pointed directly ahead, obviously holding back tears, "Go a mile straight ahead, and you'll see a lake. He'll most likely be around there," Lily opened her mouth to thank the woman, but she held her hand up, "Just go find my son."

Lily nodded, understanding that this woman must be going through a lot of pain and just want it to be over with. So, she nodded at her fellow Aurors, one of which was merely in training, and they took off running, but after about half a mile, they slowed, so not to startle the boy. The new girl who was still in training, started gasping once they stopped, "My god, how do you all do that so easily?" she asked quietly, wondering how the other three Aurors didn't barely break a sweat.

Lily smiled at the girls comment; she'd been the same way when she'd first started training. The physical training part was one of the hardest parts, and she pitied the girl but they needed to stay on track, "It gets easier Delilah, but stay focused," she said quietly and gently, giving the girl a smile so she knew that Lily wasn't mad, just merely giving her a reminder. She was really fond of the girl; she reminded her of herself when she was younger. Lily hoped they could become friends sometime later on, but she couldn't think about that right now. They walked silently for several minutes, until a lake came into Lilys view. She held out her arms, looking back at her team and mouthing, "Stop." They all halted, as a figure came into view. She hid behind a tree, and waved her hand so the others would do the same. This kid was insane, they had to be careful. She whispered, "Stay here," quietly as she could, "He'll be spooked if all of us come out. If there's trouble, I'll signal you," they all nodded, and Lily took a deep breath as she stepped out from behind the tree, and slowly started walking towards him. When she came into view, the boy instantly drew his wand, pointing it at Lily. Lily just slid her hand over her back pocket, where her wand was, just in case.

The boy took a few steps towards Lily, who stopped walking towards him. She could see that his hand was shaking, as was his voice when he spoke, "I've already hurt one of your kind!" he bellowed, taking another step towards Lily, "What makes you think I won't hurt another?!"

Lily knew she had to act quickly, so she shouted, "Now!" and before the boy knew what was happening, the other three Aurors emerged from the shadows, all of them drew their wands, including Lily. Suddenly, the boy shot a spell at one of the aurors, who was caught completely off guard, causing them to scream and fly backwards. Before he could do any more damage, Lily shouted, "Expelliarmus!" causing his wand to fly from his hand. He looked at the Aurors, then took off running, knowing that he was done for, "After him!" Lily shouted to the two remaining men, who followed her orders. But Lily made her way to the injured witch and her heart dropped, "Delilah!" she said, dropping to her knees beside the girl. She had terrible, bloody gashes all over her and she was gagging, looking up at Lily pleadingly, obviously in excruciating pain. "Your wand Lily, your wand," she said to herself, putting her wand over the wounds and trying to heal them; but they were too deep. They'd shut slightly and the re-open, which had to be agonizing for the poor girl. "W-We'll get you out of here, Okay? We'll go to and you'll be-"

But the girl put her hand over Lilys gently, barley breathing. It was at that moment that Lily knew what the young girl already did; she wasn't going to make it. Delilah used her last breaths, "A-Am I d-dying a h-hero?" she asked, with great effort, her mouth hanging open and strained eyes beginning to relax.

Lily knew; she couldn't save her, but she could help her go peacefully, so she quickly responded, "Yes, you are a hero, baby. You die defending the wizarding world from evil, and that's heroic in anybody's eyes," Delilah must've been satisfied with the response, because moments after Lily was done speaking, she looked up to the sky, her eyes wide open, and she stopped trembling, her suffering was over; she was dead.

* * *

When Lily got home that night, she was nearly five hours late. She had to explain how Delilah died, call her family, and meet with the grieving family who had so many questions. She'd cried so much, and was full of so much regret that she couldn't save the smart, young girl who hadn't even completed her training yet. When she walked through the door home, she found a furious looking Scorpius sitting at the kitchen table, which was set for two with dinner made. She set her keys down slowly on the table, then looked at him, exhausted, "Look, Scorpius –"

"Oh no, it's fine," Scorpius said sarcastically, looking down at the dinner for them he'd worked so hard on, "I totally get it. You couldn't even send me an owl to –"

"Scorpius, please –"

"Let me know that you'd be home late," Scorpius continued, furious. He'd spent two hours working on this surprise dinner for Lily, which was now cold and he suspected, inedible, "You'd be _so _mad if I did that to you, but when you do it to me it's fine, right? You outta –" He was about to continue, but Lily put both her hands over her face and cried, which she never did. Scorpius was expecting a heated response back, and a long argument, but this? He hadn't meant to make her upset, he was just so irritated, and he'd been slightly worried about her, because she'd been on a dangerous case at work, "Lils, what?" he asked gently, standing up and taking a step towards her.

She uncovered her face and looked at him through tears, "We caught the 17 year-old who used an unforgivable on his girlfriend," Lily said, her voice trembling as tears poured down her face and she bit her lip, looking in the other direction. Scorpius wore an obviously confused expression, and Lily just couldn't take it anymore, she ran into his arms, which he wrapped around her, stroking her hair.

"Shh, Lils, calm down," he whispered, rocking back and forth, lessening her sobs, "That's a good thing, right?" he asked, knowing there must be more to the story than she had told him so far.

Lily, who just didn't have the energy to sob anymore, laid her head against his chest, tears flowing down her face, silently. She spoke quietly as she shook her head slightly, remembering the girl joking around earlier that day, "She was so young, it's not fair," she stated, pausing before she could continue, "He killed Delilah, and I couldn't save her!" She yelled, before breaking out of his arms and storming up the stairs to their room, slamming the door as she went.

Scorpius sighed, as he had remembered the first time that he'd had a partner die right before his eyes. He was just out of training, officially an auror, and was out on what was supposed to be a quiet mission with an older, more experienced auror. The two were merely going to question a man about his wife's murder, when all of the sudden, Scorpius was pushed to the ground, and moments later, his partner lay beside him, dead. As it turns out, the man murdered his wife and feared he was being escorted to Azkaban. Scorpius hadn't thought about anything else for weeks, he'd felt so guilty and depressed. But now, and a more experienced Auror, he'd learned that though it was still heartbreaking, death was something they were all risking to protect their world. He'd now watched four fellow Aurors die, and though he found it terribly sad and painful, it wasn't something he dwelled on for long, unless he was close with the victim. He decided for now, it'd be best to just give Lily some much needed space. So he gave her a half an hour before her headed up the stairs and opened their bedroom door, to find Lily sitting on their bed. She was under the covers and clutching a pillow, tears still evident on her face, "Lily," he said as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, "You have to understand, it's all part of the job, it's a risk we all accept. It's a risk Delilah accepted."

Lily shot him a cold, hard glare, irritated that he could think that just because death was a possibility with their job, that it made it okay, "That's doesn't make it okay," she said, burying her face in the pillow again, "She was only a trainee, only 17. And I couldn't save her."

Scorpius sighed, gently taking the pillow away from Lily and putting his hand under her chin, making her face him, then cupping her face in his hands, "Not everyone can be saved, Lily."

Lily shook her head, taking his hands from her face and holding them tightly, "You know what her last words were?" Lily asked him gently, her eyes wide, glistening with tears as she looked at him. He shook his head, so she responded, "She asked me if she was dying a hero. Of course she was a hero. She was a hero, right?"

Scorpius nodded, as he put her head against her chest and held her. She curled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes as Scorpius whispered against her forehead, "Of course she was, Lily," and the two just sat there like that, all night, not saying another word. That was the thing about Scorpius and Lilys' relationship; they didn't need to use words to comfort each other. Sometimes, when you have an unbreakable bond, just physically being there for the other person is comfort enough.

***INSERTLINEHERE***

It wasn't until around 5 am the next morning that Lily had finally fallen asleep in Scorpius' arms. Scorpius, who had gotten no sleep what so ever, smiled, satisfied. He was glad Lily could get some sleep, and forget about the real world problems, if even just for a little bit. He hated seeing her so distressed and guilty. Because when Lily was in pain, he was in pain. Careful not to wake Lily up, he gently slid out from under her and let her rest on the bed. He stood up, and sent an owl to his boss, Harry, letting him know that he'd be taking the rest of the week off with Lily. He then quietly made his way downstairs, careful not to make any noise, and started to make breakfast. He made a small plate for Lily, though he doubted she'd eat. She made her way down the stairs just after he'd sat down at the table. She looked like a mess, but Scorpius wasn't about to tease her about it, "You hungry, love?"

Lily looked down at the plate Scorpius has set out for her, and looked down at it, as if contemplating it, then sat down, taking small nibbles out of the egg. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up to Scorpius, "Thank for you putting up with me, Scorpius."

Scorpius shook his head, not understanding, "What?"

Lily looked down at her plate, and fiddling with her hands in her lap, "I know I'm moody and rude sometimes, and that I put you through a lot, and that I'm hard to deal with. So, thank you, for not leaving me when times get tough."

Scorpius looked at Lily with sorrow in his eyes, "You think I "put up with you"? Lily, I love you more than life itself, I would do anything for you. You're my world, my everything," he told her gently, grabbing one of her hands from across the table and holding it, "I don't "put up with you", Lily. I love you. The good outweighs the bad, and I'm always here for you, okay?"

Lily half smiled as she looked gratefully at Scorpius, thankful that he loved her, just as much as she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later, right after Lily had turned 19, she was preparing to go to James, and his muggleborn wife, Irenes' house for what she called a 'barbeque dinner'. Lily always loved visiting with James' little family. She and Irene got along so well, and it was always nice to see her busy brother. Plus, she loved her beautiful, three year old niece named Trixie. She was actually about to head out when she heard a knock on the door. She yelled, "I'll get it!" So the Scorpius knew not to worry about it. When she opened the door, she had to do a double take, "Lorcan?" she asked, half surprised, and half furious.

Lorcan smiled at Lily, who did not return the gesture, "May I come in?" he asked politely, though Lily could see right through his act.

Lily scoffed, raising her eyebrows at him, "Seriously, Lorcan? Didn't you see enough of my house when you broke through my window?"

Lorcan looked genuinely sorry, and he reached out to touch Lilys cheek, but she backed up, "I was just trying to find you, love."

Lily shook her head, "Don't call me that," she snapped. She wondered if Lorcan had actually gone crazy.

"But you said when I got out, you'd be of age and you'd take me back," when Lily opened her mouth to object, he reminded her, "You promised."

It was at that moment, that Lily was positive Lorcan was out of his mind, "Lorcan, I was a stupid, 15 year-old girl. I don't love you, and I never will."

After Lily said that, a truly sad look came upon Lorcans face, "Do you remember what I told you, after I found you flirting with that Ravenclaw boy right before we were torn apart?" Lily opened her mouth, about ready to tell him that he needed to go, and she was tired of his games, but he spoke before she had the chance to, "I'll give you a clue; If I can't have you . . "

Lily gulped, remembering that exact encounter with Lorcan. She'd only been talking to one of her guy friends about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw quidditch game, and she'd playfully teased that Ravenclaw was going down. Right after he left and she started heading back to her common room, Lorcan came around the corner and grabbed her arm. It was the first and last time he'd ever hit Lily, as the two were caught the next day.

_Lorcan quickly hurried back to his room with Lily, before anyone could see. She kept on struggling against his grasp, which made him grip her wrist even harder, "Lorcan, you're hurting me!" she whined; but he didn't care. When they reached his room, he quickly shoved Lily in then locked the door._

"_What the hell was that, Lily? You want another man, huh?" He said, threat evident in his voice, "Well guess what, doll? You can't have one!"_

_By this point, Lily was tired of him controlling her. She'd never stood up to him before, fearful of how he'd handle it, but right now, she didn't care. Lorcan was getting out of control, "If I did want another man, you couldn't stop me," she snapped. And not even a second later, she felt a hand coming down on her face and blood trickling from her nose. She looked up at Lorcan in horror and shock, but the expression he had on was cold._

"_Listen here, buttercup," he growled, holding Lilys chin, forcing her to look at him, "If I can't have you –"_

"No one will," Lily whispered, as Lorcan merely nodded and disapparated; simple as that. She looked at where he had just stood in horror; had he actually just done that, seriously? She wondered if she should tell, or if his threats were empty and she should just leave it as is? She just kind of stood there, staring out the door with a blank expression for a minute. Then Scorpius came trotting down the stairs.

"Who was it, love?" Scorpius asked curiously as he threw on a coat.

Lily hesitated. What should she say, "Oh, it was just, uhm, someone trying to sell something," she told him, shrugging her shoulders, "Let's just go, we're going to be late."

* * *

As soon as Scorpius and Lily arrived at James' house, they were welcomed with open arms by Irene, as always. Lily smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for having us over!"

Irene shook her head, "Oh no, thank you for coming, Lily! You know you're welcome here anytime!" She said as she lead Lily into the living room, then s big smile came across her face, "I know someone who will be happy to see you! Oh, Trixie, I have a surprise for you!"

Before the three year old came running, Irene quickly turned around to introduce Lily to her friend, "Lily, this is Vanessa Monroe, Vanessa, this is Lily potter."

Vanessa smiled brightly as she stood up to shake Lilys' hand, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other, Lily! What a coincidence!"

Lily froze as soon as she laid eyes on her face; Vanessa looked almost identical to Delilah. And they had the same last name. It was obvious; this was Delilah's older sister. Suddenly, Lily realized that Vanessa said they'd be spending time together, "Why do you say that?" Lily questioned.

Vanessa tilted her head, "They haven't told you that you're being assigned a new trainee? You'll be training me in the field for the next few weeks, isn't that wonderful?!"

Lily froze; she couldn't be responsible for another trainee, she'd gotten the last one killed, and to make it worse, this was the last ones sister. Lily didn't like it, but before she could help herself, she said, "You're Delilahs' sister, aren't you?"

Vanessa bowed her head and answered with a nod. Before Lily could apologize, she heard tiny little footsteps coming down the hall, screaming, "Aun'ie 'ily!" Lily turned around and caught the child running towards her with a bright smile on her face; if there was one thing that could cheer her up, with never failing, it was Trixie.

Lily laughed as Trixie jumped into her arms, she spun around making the three year old girl burst with laughter, "Did you miss me?" Lily asked Trixie with a chuckle.

Trixie replied by nodding her head aggressively and throwing her arms around Lilys' neck, "I love aun'ie 'ily!"

Lily laughed, just as Irene called, "Dinner, everybody!"

Lily carried Trixie to the table and looked over apologetically at Vanessa, "I really didn't mean to upset you, I'm so sorry."

Vanessa nodded and continued looking ahead of her, still holding back tears, "How did you know Del?"

Lily gulped. Was this the time or place to tell her this? Well, as Lily always said, don't ask a question unless you're ready for the truth. She took in a deep breath, "I was the one training her. I was on the mission with her when . . ."

This caused Vanessa to look over at Lily, with tears in her eyes, but before she could say anything, they reached the busy table and sat down, "So, why is it called a 'Barbaq", Irene?"

Irene chuckled, she was the only muggleborn in the house and the only one who'd ever owned a barbeque. "It's called a Barbeque, and it's because you cook the food on a barbeque, silly," she started setting the table with things for hamburgers and hot dogs, and set a plate of onions right in front of Lily. Lilys' face suddenly went pale.

"Lils, you okay?" Scorpius asked as he rubbed her arm. Lily nodded her head, but moments later covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom.

Scorpius watched her, then stood up, looking to everybody, "Looks like someones sick, we should probably go," then he looked to Irene, "I'm sorry you went through –"

"Oh don't worry about it," she said gently, smiling at Scorpius, I hope she feels better.

Scorpius then looked to the onions that were set infront of Lily that seemed to trigger this_. I hope she's just sick. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lily woke up with an ill feeling in her stomach, and immediately rushed to the bathroom. The vomiting noise woke Scorpius, who sat up out of bed, staring at Lily as she made her way out, "What?" Lily snapped, not in the best of moods.

Scorpius took in a deep breath. He didn't think that Lily was just sick, but she would flip if his predication was right. He'd seen pregnant woman in his lifetime, his aunt just had a baby a few years ago, and this was exactly how she'd started her pregnancy out. Moody, morning sickness, and throwing up if she smelt the wrong thing, "Lils," he asked hesitantly, "Maybe you should skip work today, so you could go get a uhm . . . uh . . . " he couldn't bring himself to say the words _Pregnancy test. _

"Get a what, Scorpius?" Lily asked irritated, crossing her arms as she lost her patience with Scorpius.

_There's the mood swings. _Scorpius knew he'd have to say it eventually, so he thought now was as good as ever, "A pregnancy test, Lily," Scorpius stated firmly, "A pregnancy test."

Lily considered this for a moment, then burst out laughing as Scorpius stared at her, "Woo," she laughed after a minute of a fit, wiping a tear from her eyes, "That's funny, because I could've sworn you told me to go get a –"

"Pregnancy test, Lily. This isn't a joke," Scorpius said seriously.

Lily glared at him, "I'm not pregnant," she stated firmly, as if that were the end of the discussion and he needed to drop it.

"If you're not pregnant, then what's the harm in getting checked out?" Scorpius challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Lily groaned, she was definitely not pregnant. If there was some sort of baby growing inside her, wouldn't she know? And besides, maybe if she went and got a test done, a healer could tell her what was actually wrong with her. She gave a large, defeated sigh, "Fine, but you go to work."

Scorpius didn't argue with that, he didn't want to be there when she was chewing out the healer for getting the test results wrong when she got the news, "Deal."

* * *

Scorpius conned Harry into letting him off work early, so he was in a hurry to get home to Lily. He just knew in his gut that she was pregnant, and honestly, he'd be disappointed if he was wrong. He was actually ready for this, he wanted a baby. Though he was nervous, as every father-to-be is. Why shouldn't they have a baby now? They had a beautiful home, a wonderful relationship, plenty of money, so nothing was in their way. All that was missing was a ring on Lilys finger. He fiddled around with the small box in his pocket, knowing that she'd have it on her finger by the end of the night. That's how he'd gotten Harry to let him off early, by telling him that he was proposing to Lily.

* * *

Lily sat on her balcony later that night, just waiting for Scorpius to get home so that he could yell "I told you so!" in her face. She was really not looking forward to that. It was night time now, around 9:00 pm, and the sky was dark and the stars bright. That's one of the reasons Lily and Scorpius picked this house, it was so beautiful and in touch with nature. Though she was enjoying her time star-gazing, Lily had a lot running through her mind at that point. How was she going to take care of a baby? She knew that she wasn't on her own, obviously she had Scorpius, and a huge family that would stand right behind her, but how on earth was she going to do this? How was she going to tell her family? The healer said she was only 8 weeks along, so she had some time before she started showing to tell everyone. She was go nervous, and scared. There was a living thing that was growing inside of her right now. She slowly moved her hand on her stomach looked down. She then felt a tear slide down her face, as she heard the slider door open behind her, "Go ahead and say I told you so Scorpius."

"Oh love," Scorpius said as he stood behind Lily and put his arms around her neck, "Don't be sad, we should be celebrating," when Lily looked at him as if he were crazy, he moved to stand infront of her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up, "Love, what's the matter? We have a beautiful house, plenty of money, he or she will have an amazing mum and dad, she or he will be very loved by everyone, there's no problem," at this, Lilys face brightened a little. Had she just been nervous and overreacting? She had a steady job, a house, and an amazing man by her side. She smiled, now starting to look at the positive side in things, when Scorpius spoke again, "There's only one thing missing."

"What's that?" Lily asked worriedly, fearing that something was actually wrong. Little did she know what Scorpius had up his sleeve.

Scorpius looked into her eyes; he loved that woman so much. He held both her hands in his as he began to speak, struggling to keep his eyes from welling up with tears, "Lily Luna Potter, you are the love of my life. I would do anything for you, and I know you'd do anything for me," then he got down on one knee, causing Lily to laugh and cover he mouth as he fumbled for the box in his pocket, "The first time I saw you at quidditch practice in your second year, I was amazed at your beauty, and even more amazed at your attitude. You said what you wanted when you wanted, didn't need anybody elses approval, and I admired you for that. There's no one else I would rather be having a baby with," he then opened the box to show a beautiful silver ring with red flowers on it, causing tears to pour down Lilys face, "And there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

Lily nodded as Scorpius put the ring on, and she pulled him up into a kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lily took in a deep breath as she stood outside her parents' house with Scorpius, and knocked on the door. Though everyone knew about the engagement, no one knew about Lilys' pregnancy, and even though she was only 10 weeks, most likely due to her extremely small frame, if she wore tight shirts, though it was very small, she did indeed have a perfectly round baby bump, that went out just a little bit. She'd decided today that she'd just wear a tight shirt to spare her having to say it. Scorpius laughed at her idea, but she thought it was a good one. Everyone who could be was there for a big, monthly family gathering, so Lily thought it was a perfect time to spill the beans. It was almost Lilys' worst nightmare when james opened the door, grinning.

"Hey, guys! About time!" James said as he smacked Scorpius on the shoulder. He turned to Lily and hugged her, then he looked down. His grin wiped off his face suddenly and he turned pale as he looked from Lily, to Scorpius, unsure of what to say, "Well . . uhm, I guess you're engaged and all, so congrats, I guess. . .excuse me," he quickly spat out as he ran back into the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Lily shouted as she chased him into the house, but he was too quick. Before she could get to him, he was already in the middle of the living room. All Lily could do was groan and watch as James announced her pregnancy. That was one thing about James, he could never keep his mouth shut.

"Lils is pregnant!" james spat out to all the shocked faces looking at him.

Lily groaned as she put her head in her hands, wishing she could disappear from the face of the earth at that moment, "You never knew how to keep your mouth shut, did you James?"

* * *

Though everyone was relatively shocked that Lily, one of the babies of the family, was having a baby herself, everyone was honestly happy for the couple. Though some were a little disappointed they weren't married first, no one saw a reason to create a fuss about it. It's not like she'd had a one night stand and got knocked up. She was in a committed relationship, in her own house, engaged, and she couldn't be happier.

"Lily!" Kelly called just as Lily and Scorpius were about to walk out the door.

Lily graoned as she turned around. She loved Kelly, but she honestly just wanted to get home and sleep, it'd been a long, exhausting day for the both of them. But, she put on her best smile as she turned around, "Yes, Kelly?"

Kelly beamed excitedly as she hugged Lily tightly, "I never said congrats, you two are going to make excellent parents."

"Thanks Kelly, but we'd better get going," Lily said as she hugged her friend goodbye. Scorpius opened the door and Lily stepped out. The were about fifteen feet infront of the house when something shot infront of Lily, and she was thrown backwards, hitting her head on a rock. She immediately was knocked unconscious.

_Lily made her way down the stairs of her home and saw her husband making breakfast, with their newborn daughter in his arms. She yawned as she smiled at the two of them, "Good morning, my darlings," she said, sitting down at the table. _

"_Want to hold this little gal?" Her husband asked, and as he turned around, Lily gasped._

"_Y-You're not Scorpius!" She stuttered, backing away from him, before she realized he was holding her baby in his arms, "A-And give me my daughter!"_

_Lorcan looked at Lily with a sly grin, "Oh, Lily, you knew I'd never give up on you."_

_Lily bolted towards him, in attempt to swipe her daughter out of his arms, but he moved back and she slid into the wall. She stood up again, "Give me my baby!"_

"_Lily, Lily," he said gently, kissing the babys' forehead, "I'd never hurt our child."_

"_She's not yours!" Lily hissed, but as soon as she said it, she was pinned up against the wall with lorcans free arm._

"_Listen here, doll face," he said as he leaned in so close to her face she could feel his breath, "You are mine, everything that is yours is mine. You belong to me, and you always have. Always will."_

_He then backed away from her, and suddenly everything around her began to disappear. As the darkness started caving in on her, she tried to run to the door but it wouldn't open. She turned to find Lorcan, and her daughter, gone. She screamed for her baby, but she was nowhere, and there was nowhere to run. She began to here a voice, that sounded like it was coming from above and she thought she was going to die. _

"_Lily, wake up baby girl."_

_Lily collapsed in a ball on the floor in an attempt to ignore the booming voice and not be consumed by the darkness._

"_Lils, c'mon, you gotta wake up."_

_Then, not even a second later, she was completely engulfed by emptiness._

Lilys' eyes shot open, and her vision was blurred. She blinked a few time, and everything slowly came back to her; the flash, being thrown back, and getting knocked out. She sat up slowly, ignoring the searing pain in her head. She was on her parents couch, Albus and Scorpius sitting next to her. Then, it hit her; "My baby?" she asked, looking pleadingly at Albus, "You're a healer, tell me if my baby is okay!"

Albus smiled as he put his hands over his sisters, "You and your babies are fine."

"Babies?" Lily echoed, clearly confused.

Scorpius, who'd been shocked himself, patted Lily on the shoulder, "That's right Lils, we are having twins."

Though Lily was clearly happy and freaked out at the same time, she had to know what happened. Were the neighbor kids just being dumb and accidently shot a spell, or had she actually been targeted? It was as if Albus could read her mind, "It was a seventeen year old boy," he then looked hesitantly to Scorpius, who sighed and nodded, "He was hired by Lorcan, to attempt to not kill, but seriously injure you."

"Why not kill?" Lily asked. If he'd wanted her so badly hurt, why not just do away with her?

Albus looked hesitantly to Scorpius, who reluctantly nodded again, "He doesn't want you dead because he wants you to suffer . . . He doesn't want your babies to be born."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Lilys baby bump gradually got bigger and bigger. By this time, at 18 weeks pregnant with her twins, it looked like someone had cut a basketball in half and shoved it up her shirt; she couldn't even hide it anymore. As Lily observed this in the mirror while Scorpius got dressed, she pouted, "Scorpius, I'm fat!"

Scorpius groaned secretly. Lily was having mood swings left and right. One minute she was all smiles and laughter, the next she was crying while she threw herself a pity party. He turned around, putting on the best convincing smile that he could, "You're not fat, baby girl, you're beautiful, and carrying our babies."

Lily let a smile slide on her face as Scorpius said this, "I guess you're right," she said, as she walked away from the mirror and started to get dressed herself, "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Scorpius asked casually.

Lily looked as if she'd been hit in the face, it was obvious she was holding back tears as she put her hands on her hips, "Y-You never remember anything!" she whined, then turning her back to him as tears slid down her face and she covered it with her hands, "The sex of the babies! I'm going to announce the sex of the babies!"

Scorpius wrapped his arms around lily gently, kissing her cheek, "I'm sorry, love," he said, though he wasn't even sure she'd mentioned to him she was announcing it tonight. He'd told Lily he had to work when she'd found out the day before yesterday, but she'd still refused to tell him until she told everyone else.

She shoved him off her and stormed out of the door, only to open it five seconds later, "Be at my parents house by six tonight," she snapped quickly, then slammed the door and made her way down the stairs again, only to burst through the door another ten seconds later, looking frantic, "I need to go see Albus."

Scorpius looked down at his watch, "Lily, it's only 5:30 in the morning, I think –"

"I need to go see Albus now!" she screamed, her eyes wide as she held her stomach, "Somethings not right!"

Scorpius sighed, convinced that whatever it was, she was over-reacting, "Fine, let's go I guess."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lily started pounding on Albus' door. Albus, who'd been up getting ready for work anyway, wondered who'd be doing this at only 5:30 in the morning. As he lazily opened the door, he was surprised to find Lily standing there.

He didn't even have a chance to invite her in before she stormed through the doorway, shaking and obviously frantic, "Al, somethings wrong!" she began, words spilling out of her mouth so fast Albus could barley understand her, "T-This isn't right, Al! Theres a fluttering and a pressure feeling and I've never felt this before it can't –"

Albus smiled as his sister described this feeling to him. He immediately knew exactly what this was, "Hey," he said, cutting her off as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Relax, baby sister."

"What's going on?" Lily asked, a little more calmly knowing that her brother wasn't freaking out.

"Lily, I'm glad you felt comfortable coming to me for this," He put his hand on her stomach, and felt a light kick from one of the babies, "But everything is okay. Your babies are kicking you."

"Little shits," Kelly joked, yawning as she stood in her bedroom doorway, "Haven't even came into the world and they're already kicking their mama," she then shook her head disapprovingly, then looked up at Lily and laughed.

Albus smiled back at Kelly, "Well, get ready for it, Kells. You'll be feeling it within the next four weeks."

Lily, who'd previously been holding Scorpius' hand on her stomach to feel, shot her glance up to Kelly, grinning, "You're pregnant?!"

Kelly shot a nasty glare at Albus, then a bright smile to Lily, "We wanted to wait to tell everyone so you two could have your moment of fame, I know it sounds silly now."

"Of course it sounds silly!" Lily laughed, running over to hug her friend, "How far along are you?" She asked, looking down at Kellys stomach and only noticing a slight change, which could just be mistaken for weight gain.

"Well, I'm twelve weeks, but remember there's only one baby in here," she said, and the two began to ramble about shopping for babies together and being pregnant together and so on.

Scorpius leaned in close to Albus, careful that the two women couldn't hear them, "Only two pregnant women could ramble like that this early in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, Lily sat around the table with her father, mother, James, Irene, Trixie, Albus and Kelly, ready to announce the sex of her babies, and then Kelly would announce her pregnancy. She casually looked down at her watch, which read 7:00 PM. Lily, though she tried to hide it, was beyond peeved at Scorpius. She'd specifically told him to be there by 6:00. "Everyone, I have an announcement," Lily stated as she rose from the table, refusing to wait for Scorpius any longer.

Kelly, who'd been sitting next to Lily, elbowed her in the side, "Lils, you should wait for Scorpius."

But Lily shook her head, "No, I'm done waiting for him while he goes off doing god knows what whenever he wants. I'll tell him when he decides to show up," she stated firmly, then grinned as she burst with excitement, "I get the best of both worlds! A boy and a girl!"

"Oh, really?" Scorpius asked curiously as he stepped through the door, pursing his lips and crossing his arms, "Least you could've done was waited for me."

Lily looked to Scorpius, completely ignoring the tension the two were putting off in the room, "Where the hell were you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius scrambled for an excuse, and he regretted it the moment he said it, because he knew he'd be caught in a lie, "I was working!"

"No, you weren't, I saw you leave at like, 5," James interjected, eyeing Scorpius suspiciously, "Where _were_ you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, now it's "Malfoy"?" Scorpius asked, as if challenging James, "You really want to go there, Potter?"

Lily, sensing a fight were about to break out, stepped in front of Scorpius, "Lets take this outside, Scorpius," she hissed, storming out the back door, demanding Scorpius to follow. As soon as they were outside and alone, Lily angrily turned to him, "Scorpius, what's happening?"

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, though he knew since he'd known Lily was pregnant and they got engaged, things hadn't been the same between them. Scorpius was always secretly annoyed with Lily and her pregnancy hormones, almost everything she did bothered him, it was almost as if his love for her wasn't there anymore. And what he'd been doing the past couple weeks was unforgivable, "I don't know what you mean, Lily."

Lily pointed her finger in his face as tears flooded down her face, "Don't," she stated angrily, "Don't play stupid. You've hated me since the day you found out I was pregnant. You come home late, saying you were working, but is that what you've really been doing? Because I find anything you say hard to believe anymore," she then took her finger out of his face and looked up at him, painfully, "Do you even love me anymore?"

Scorpius looked shell shocked at Lily. The truth was, he didn't even know himself, "I . . . I just don't know, Lily. I always loved life with you because it was full of adventure, and drama, and excitement, never a dull moment! But now, our most exciting moment will be shopping for baby clothes, or-or watching for our son or daughter to do something adorable. And you're so whiney and complaining all the time! It's . . . Boring, and I can't take it anymore!"

Lily just stared at him for a minute, before stating through sobs, "You-You are not the man I fell in love with!" Which was true; the Scorpius she knew and loved wouldn't be saying this to her. He'd be thrilled they were having a baby and starting a life together, not complaining that it was 'boring'. She could barley bare to look at him at that moment, "You try carrying two babies, working full time, and see how you feel at the end of the day, asshole! I'll be staying here tonight, so don't expect to see me at home." Without another word, she stormed into the house, tears still fresh on her face as she frantically tried wiping them away. Albus, who'd been the first to see her, stood up from the table and ran Lily ran into his arms.

Albus held her there for a moment before he calmly spoke to her, "Lils, what's wrong?"

Lily was actually about to answer, before she looked to everyone who was staring at her. It was just too much to handle, "I have to go," she said before running out of the front door. As soon as she was out of the door, she sank to her knees. How could Scorpius say such cruel things to her? And what was he hiding? Lily always thought babies brought two people who loved each other closer together, but it was tearing them apart. Not shortly afterwards she was outside, James, Albus, Kelly and Irene came rushing out.

James knelt down and put his arm around her, "He's just scared, Lils."

Lily shook her head at her brother, biting her lip, "He says life with me is boring now, and he needs adventure."

James stood up, and looked to Albus, who nodded, "Well, we'll go pay him a visit and show him some adventure," James said, with a sly smile, offering a hand to help Lily up. She took it, and they all made their way to her house. At this moment, she didn't mind if Scorpius got his ass kicked.

* * *

Lily quietly made her way into her house, followed by James, Albus, Kelly and Irene. The new plan was that Irene and James would try to talk to him about the joys of being a parent, and if that didn't work, then the boys could resort to kicking his ass, though Lily knew she wouldn't actually let that happen. But, as Lily started to make her way up the stairs with James and Irene, she heard voices coming from her bedroom. Obviously, James and Irene heard it, too, because they looked questioningly at Lily, who shrugged. Lily then bolted up the stairs, and burst open her door, and what she found, made for the shock of a lifetime.

"Scorpius, Roxanne?" Lily asked quietly as she observed the two in the door way. Scorpius stared at Lily wide eyed, while Roxanne frantically covered up with a sheet. Lily felt like the world was spinning around her. Though she knew she'd been having problems with Scorpius lately, she thought they'd just work it out, not give up. She saw the sorrow on his face, but she didn't care as she took off her ring and threw it at him, "You cheating bastard!" she screamed, then turned her attention to Roxanne, "And you – you backstabbing bitch!" She then stormed out, "Get dressed, now!" she bellowed as she slammed the door.

James and Irene stood in the hallway, clearly confused, until Roxanne and Scorpius emerged, frantic. Lily immediately shoved Roxanne up against the wall and slapped her in the face, "You bitch!" she hissed, not letting go of her.

"Lily, get off!" Scorpius shouted. What happened next, Scorpius honestly didn't mean. He'd just been so caught up in the moment, and wanted the fighting to stop. He hadn't realized Lily had been so close to the stairs when he shoved her off Roxanne. Lily was shoved full force, and nearly went flying down the stairs. She would have, had Albus not of rushed up and only been a few steps from the top, catching Lily.

"Lils, are you okay?!" Albus asked as he turned Lily to face him, checking her for any sign of injury from head to toe.

Lily swung her head around to look at Scorpius, tears evident in her eyes, "I'm fine," she croaked, then bolted past Albus and down the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, after spending the night at James' house, Lily made her way into what she now refered to as Scorpius' house, and slowly began to pack her things from the living room and the kitchen. Scorpius didn't even know she was there until she opened the bedroom door. "Lily," he said, obviously surprised, "I wasn't expecting to see you to-"

"I'm just here to get my things," Lily said quietly as she made her way to her dresser and began taking out her clothes, silently putting them in boxes as Scorpius watched her.

"Lils-"

"You could've killed our babies while you were defending _her_," she yelled, turning around to face him for the first time while she cried, "Is she worth more than our children to you?!"

"No, Lily of course –"

"I'm packing and leaving," she stated firmly, gaining control over her emotions again.

"No, don't pack."

Lily shook her head, really not in the mood for this conversation, "Look, Scorpius, I'm not staying with –"

"I want you to have the house," Scorpius said, surprising even himself as he spoke, "It'll be a great place for our kids to live, I'll have my stuff out and the house in your name by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lily said coldly as she shoved her clothes back into the dresser, and walked out of the room without another glance at Scorpius. But then she turned around and stomped back into the room, "Are you two like, together now?"

Scorpius sighed; he should've seen this one coming, and he should've been prepared to anwser it, "I guess so."

"How long?" She asked as she bit her lip in an effort to help hold back the tears.

Scorpius shrugged, shaking his head lightly, "A couple weeks."

Lily nodded as she glared at him, then stormed out again. She unpacked all the boxes she'd packed and made her way outside, to soak in some sun in the front lawn. She began to sob as she thought about how everything had just fell apart. Her kids wouldn't grow up with both parents, the love of her life didn't even love her anymore, and she was going to have to deal with this pregnancy on her own. And how was this going to work is he was going to be with Roxanne? Would she have to see them together at family gatherings? Would her kids call her "mama" too? No, she thought. And it was at that moment she knew she wanted full custody. Then, someone touched her shoulder, startling her.

"Lily?" Lysander said as he took a seat next to her.

Lily immediately stopped crying as her face brightened up and she sprang herself on him, nearly knocking him over. Lily and Lysander had always had a brother sister relationship, and she hadn't seen the very busy auror in a while, so she was pleasantly surprised, "What're you doing here?!"

Lysander smiled as he looked at Lily, "I wanted to check up on you, and it's a good thing i did," he said as he wiped a tear away from Lilys' cheek with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't really want -" but Lily was cut off by a searing pain in her stomach. She gasped as she held her hand over her stomach, and slowly lowered herself to the ground, breathing heavily.

Lysander, who'd never dealt with a pregnant woman in his life, looked down at her, unsure of what to do. it was all he could do to give her his hand and kneel beside her, "Lily, what's happening?"

Lily shook her head, and through heavy breath she managed a forced, "IDont'Know," when Lysander looked down at her, still unsure of what to do, Lily began to breathe more deeply as the pain intensified, and she squeezed her eyes shut, "Owl Albus, now!"


End file.
